Vampire Princess Ameria
by Minkychan
Summary: Weird things have been happening to Ameria lately....
1. Prologue

Prologue 

#  Prologue 

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, through the lonely deep blackness of the forest. 

"Someone, anyone, Help me!" Ameria screamed, with tears streaming down her pail, frightened face. 

As she ran, the air around her began to thicken, until it was an earie, thick mist. Soon, she could not not see anything but the fog, and a bright light ahead. America, unsure what to do, decided to see what the light was, so she ran to it. 

As she neared the light, she could soon make out a necklace, it was couldn't be. The necklace was basically made of a piece of string, and a deep green stone. Wearing it, was a woman who also seemed very familiar. The lady had a pail face, and deep, golden eyes, that had a small glint of gentleness in them. She wore a light blue kimono, and held her long, waist length black hair up with a bluish-purple colored ribbon. 

"Where have I seen her before?" Ameria thought. 

"Darling," the women whispered. 

"It can't be, that voice!" Ameria mumble. 

"I missed you so much," the women said. 

"Mother!" America cried, running to the women, and throwing her arms around her. 

"Ameria," her mother said in a dead serious tone, "You must listen to me!" 

"What is it?" Ameria asked, in a worried voice. 

"You mustn't accept it!" she cried. 

"Mustn't accept what?" Ameria asked, looking at her mother. 

The women clutched her daughter's hands, and said, as her eyes began to fill with tears, "You're blood." 

"My blood?" Ameria whispered, as her mother began to faid away. 

"Mamma?" She cried,"mother, don't leave, what do you mean? My blood? What about my blood? Mama!" 

* * *

"Mamma!" Ameria cried, then let out a scream, as she shot up from her bed at the Inn her and the others (Lina, Zelgadis, and Gourry) were staying in. She was sweat soaked form head to toe and her eyes were filled with tears. Ameria pulled her hand over to the dresser, and picked up her necklace, the one that was also in her dream. 

"That dream again." She mumbled, as she walked to the window still. 

"What does it mean?" she thought, staring at the deep green stone, then whispered,"Mother" Ameria continued staring at the necklace, trying to figure out what the dream meant. But, her thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at the door. She walked over to it, and opened it, standing there was Gourry,Lina, and Zelgadis. 

"Ameria, are you okay?" Lina asked, looking concerned, "We heard screaming." 

"Yeah," Gourry said, "At first, I thought it was Lina complaining or something, cause you know how loud she screams and never shuts up when.....I'm gonna be quiet now. " 

Gourry had decided to shut up after Lina had dropped a nearby vase on his foot. 

America hesitated a moment, trying to decide whether she should tell them about the dream or not. She had been having it for the past few nights, but this was the first time she woke up crying and sweating. 

"Well," Ameria said, "I had a bad dream, that's all." 

"You want to talk about it?" Gourry asked, "Grandma said talking about bad dreams always makes you feel better." 

"I'm fine really, I just dreamt that we ran out of food!" Ameria replied. 

"Now that's scary, I don't blame ya for screaming like that." Lina said "I should have known," Zelgadis sighed, and walked back to the room him and Gourry were staying in. 

* * *

After Lina and Gourry had left, America decided she should try and get some sleep. "I hate lying to them," she said aloud, and rolled over and closed her eyes, "But I can't tell them yet, I don't know why or what, but there's something about this dream I must figure out first." 

Ameria then drifted off to sleep, mumbling the words, "I know this dream is impotrant, I know it." 

A dark figure which was hiding in the shadows stepped forward, letting a few pail rays of the Moonlight shine on him. He ran his hand throw his almost shoulder length deep purple hair, and walked up to Ameria's exhausted, sleeping form. 

He gazed at her a moment then said, smirking, "You have no idea how important it is." 

* * *

Ameria's eyes shot open, and saw standing before her bed Xellos, whom was staring at her. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here!" she yelled, as she jumped up onto her the highest piece of furniture she could find. 

"How dare you enter a girls room without knocking! In the name of hope, love and Justice, I, Ameria-Wil-Tesla-Saillune will not let an evil peeping tom such as yourself to..ARGHH!!!!!!!" 

Ameria yet again tripped, she closed her eyes tightly waiting to hit the ground, but, she didn't. 

Slowly, she opened one eye, and saw an arm, she then looked up, and saw Xellos staring at her, Smiling that same old Xellos smile. 

"You should really work on you're balance you know," Xellos said to her, and dropped her. 

"Lina's room is down the hall, ya know." Ameria said, gathering herself up off the floor. 

Xellos smirked again, cause everyone by now knew that for every "chosen ones" and so on usually involved Lina, but,not in this case. 

"I know," he said,"but this time it isn't HER that's having dreams and waking up screaming is it?" 

"Huh?" Ameria asked, looking very surprised, the it hit her, he knew. 

"You know what the dreams mean, why I'm having them and why I'm having them don't you?" She suspiciously said. 

"That," Xellos said, "Is a secret." 

"That's not fair!" Ameria cried, "I..... ZzZzZz" 

Xellos grinned after he put her to sleep, she was gonna hate him when she woke up. 

"In time," he said as he disappeared, "In time." 

* * *

####  Author's Notes 

Yeah, Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "Min Chan, you're nuts". But, hey, I just saw a picture of Ameria and was listening to a Vampire Princess Miyu song (oh, yeah, this fanfic was inspired by that funky Miyu OVA series)and my brain started coming up with ideas I just had to write down. And, for all you Ameria haters who don't like her and fics about her, tough! I like America, she rules, so ha! Also, I know this isn't his best piece of writing ever but, gimme a break, Kay? It's like my second fanfic ever, So, be sure to be on the look out for Chapter one of "Vampire Princess America." I repeat, I know you're thinking I'm nuts, but hey, at least I admit it, right? 


	2. The taste of blood

Chapter 1 

#  Chapter 1 

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the window, onto Ameria's closed eyelids. Slowly, she opened her eyes, pulled her arms up and stretched, then let out a yawn. 

"What a beautiful day!" she thought,"I can't believe slept in though, I...." 

Suddenly, the memories of last night flooded back into her mind, the dream, and Xellos. 

"That jerk!" Ameria said to herself, "How dare he avoid my question like that, then put me to sleep! I'll get him back later for his unjust ways!" 

* * *

"Lina-san, "Ameria asked, as her and the rest of the group walked down the street, "Where are we going now? 

"To visit my grandmother." 

"WHAT?" Ameria exclaimed. 

"You have a Grandma?" Gourry asked. 

"Yes, I told you earlier" Lina snapped. 

"Freaky," Gourry thought, as he pictured an older version of Lina, holding a cane, yelling, "Fireball!" 

"What's so freaky about me having a grandma!" Lina yelled, as she bopped him on the head with her fist. 

"Well," Ameria started, "You...." 

Zelgadis pulled his hand over Ameria's mouth, he was no idiot, he knew what Lina would do if Ameria said anything to.....truthful. 

"Let's just get going," Zelgadis said, still holding onto Ameria's face with his hand. 

"Fine," Lina said, and grabbed Gourry by the hair, and dragged him along the road. 

* * *

"This place is so beautiful!" Ameria gushed as they entered the town Lina's Grandmother lived in. Ameria thought it was great, because it was near one thing that she truly loved, the sea. 

"Glad you feel that way!" Lina said, "Cause this is where you're gong to be staying for the next 4 months." 

"What? Were staying here a while?" Ameria asked, jumping up and down excitedly. 

"Nope,"Zelgadis said, beaming with happiness,"You are!" 

"What do you mean?" Ameria asked. 

"Well, "Lina replied," Our next mission is going to be a little too...um...violent for you so we thought, that we'd leave you here a while. " 

"How come ya didn't ask me?" Gourry asked. 

Lina punched him in the gut, "You were their for the whole conversation, nitwit!" 

* * *

Ameria stared at the ocean, it had been 3 months since Lina and them had dumped her off at Lina's Grandma's house. When Ameria arrived, she expected an older, bossier version of Lina. 

Instead, she got Achika. Achika was very sweet, you never would have guessed she was related to Lina. After only the first couple days, Achika-san became Achika-mama. After a week she was there, Achika-mama enrolled Ameria in a nearby school. It was fun being here, Ameria decided. But, she still missed the travelling, and her friends. Especially since a new addition to the group had been made. 

Diana. She was practically perfect, almost as perfect as Achika-mama, a least that's what everyone else thought. After some eavesdropping, Ameria found out that had everyone wanted a break from her, so that's why they dumped her here. When they went on another quest, they met Diana, and allowed her to travel with them. Ameria didn't know why, but she felt as Diana had replaced her somehow. What hardened the blow, was that Diana also got a thing for Zelgadis, and Zelgadis seemed to like her too. Every few weeks, Ameria would get a message from them, they visited a couple of times too. Every time, Ameria would happily greet them, she would also be affectionate towards Zelgadis, his reactions soon began to change. Instead of grumbling, he'd just plane ignore her. Or he's just brush her off and walk away, and get very angry if she tried to follow. 

Once she heard him apologizing to Diana about the nuisance, her. Ameria felt so hurt, she asked Lina about them, and Lina just said that they weren't anything. Ameria found out something from Gourry though, Diana would often hang off of Zel's arm like Ameria used to, but he never cared, and looked kinda happy when Diana did. 

When they left again, Ameria cried and cried, but, luckily for her, Achika-mama was there for her. Unlike most people, the nice old lady let Ameria cry instead of telling her not too. Achika comforted her, and listened to how she felt. 

Soon, Ameria noticed how worried Achika-mamma was, so she stopped moping, and acted cheerful, like herself. Achika-mama soon became happy again, and life went on. 

Her dreams also become more frequent, as well. Ameria had still not told anyone about them, not even Achika-mama. Another problem is that she constantly felt like she was being watched, she didn't know by whom, or why, but, every now and then, she'd get this really earie feeling. 

Ameria notice it was starting to get dark. 

"Better get going or Achika-mama will get worried. "Ameria thought to herself. 

* * *

"Achika-mama, I'm home!" Ameria said, walking through he front door of the house. Ameria loved this place, it was exactly like a traditional Japanese house, and was oh, so beautiful. 

"Welcome home Ameria-Chan," Achika said, "I'll start dinner in a bit, and we can eat, okay?" 

"Can I help?" Ameria asked, "Those lessons in cooking you gave me really ought to be put to use, it would be very unjust if they weren't!" 

Achika looked at Ameria a couple seconds, then smiled. 

"Of course dear, "she said, "Of course." 

* * *

Ameria quickly shot up from her bed, with tears in her eyes, it was that dream once again. 

"This is starting to get annoying!" she thought. 

After a while of staring out her window, Ameria decided to go to the one place where she always went when she was depressed or worried, the ocean. 

Quickly, she put on an outfit Achika-mama gave her, climbed out the window, and walked there. Ameria knew that it would have been faster to fly, but lately, she hadn't been using magic tha, there was no need for it, anyway, Achika-mama had told her she shouldn't use magic Inless it was necessary. Ameria soon found that she enjoyed doing some of the things she usually used magic for better by hand. Anyway, going to the ocean was only a five minute walk. 

* * *

"I've been putting off trying to figure out what these dreams means too long," Ameria thought to herself, as she swung her necklace back and fourth. 

"Ameria," a very familiar voice said. 

It was coming from behind her, she turned around, and saw Xellos standing there, his eyes opened ,and staring at her in a way that made Ameria very uncomfortable. 

"I've been watching you," he said, as he pulled his hand up to her cheek, "And you suspected it don't you?" 

Ameria pulled away ,"What!? Why were you watching me?" 

Xellos smiled, and his eyes began to glow ,"Because you're the guardian." 

"Guardian?" Ameria asked, looking confused. 

"Yes, "he replied, "Long ago, when time first began, their were three main god demons, even more powerful and destructible then my kind, they caused more trouble then any Mazouko could, so all the Mazoku pulled together, and sealed them away. They remained sealed away, until a short hundred years later were freed again, someone had accidentally broken the seal. After lots of grief, pain, and havoc, they were sealed away, by a young vampiress, who was also the daughter of a prince in the Mazoku clan. 

The mazoku decided the seal needed a guardian, and so granted the vampiress' blood line with a great power, a power that would only be freed if their was any danger of the demons breaking free again. She became the gardian vampire princess. Shortly after you were born, one of the demons broke lose,and you're mother had to chase it, and only a few weeks ago was declared flared. The mazoku were ready to hunt the demon,when we remembered something , rather, someone, you. L-sama quickly realized that since you're mother failed, her power would be taken way, and passed on to you. But, by the time we figured that out, the demon, Roshio, had freed it's two companions, and now are invading and destroying anything and everything they can." 

Ameria stared at him in shock, "I'm part...vampire?" 

Xellos nodded, "We realized you had no knowledge of this, apparently you're mother did not want you to go through what she did, so told you nothing of you're future, you're bloodline. So, L-sama decided that I would come, and absorb you're power, so that you wouldn't become guardian, and we could take care of the problem ourselves." 

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Ameria asked. 

"That is a secret," Xellos replied, "And getting the power of you're bloodline taken away from you might destroy you're life force as well. "He thought to himself. 

"I...I..." Ameria was speechless. 

The next thing Xellos did, was pull his hand to her necklace, and began to absorb her energy through it. Soon, Ameria could feel her energy slowly begin to drain out of her. 

She began to feel weak, then she saw it, Xellos' neck, It was right in front of her face and for some reason, she felt a yearning feeling go through out her body. 

Xellos noticed she was beginning to grow pale, and decided that this probably would kill her, but at least it would make all the Mazoku more powerful. 

Ameria couldn't take it anymore, and began to move closer to him. 

"Don't move," he said,looked down into her eyes, then gasped in shock. 

"What's happening?" she thought, as Xellos gazed into her eyes. 

Xellos' gasp was understandable, Ameria's eyes had changed drastically. They still had an innocent, child like essence to them, but now, they were a bright golden,amber color, and had this yearning look in them. 

In the blink of an eye, Ameria had pulled her face up to Xellos' neck, and bit into it. Small drops of blood began run down his neck, but only a bit. The rest was greedily consumed by Ameria's fangs as she concentrated on how warm and sweet it tasted. 

* * *

####  Author's Notes 

Whoa! Even I'm questioning my sanity now! Man, that was, as Gourry says, freaky. Freaky, freaky, freaky! Well, it's based off of Vampire Princess Miyu, so, I guess it's aloud to be freaky, right? 

I bet all you Xellos fans just LOVE me now, ne? 

I know that the part in the story that was describing what had been happening was kinda brief, but, hey, gimme a break! I didn't want to get into all those boring details, BUT if I get enough e-mails, I may write a side-story to explain everything, and go through all that was happening, okay? 

And about Ameria, I know she's really acting out of character, but give her a break, her "dead" mother has been visiting her in her dreams, her friends left her, just so they could be rid of her a while, and "her guy" is supposedly falling for a women she hardly knows. 

Also, I must state that I am NOT trying to make Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis look like bad, heartless, really mean characters. So, sorry to anyone who is offended or something. But, them doing this was the only way I could think of at the moment to build up to what's gonna happen, so, until next time, ja ne! 

* * *


	3. Time to hunt for demons!

Chapter 2 

#  Chapter 2 

* * *

Ameria shot up from her bed. 

"No! No! No!" Ameria said over and over, clutching her head, "It was a dream, nothing but a silly dream!" 

"Are you sure about that, Ameria-sama?" 

Ameria looked up and forward, and sure enough, there was Xellos. 

"I'm sorry about earlier Xellos-sana." Ameria whispered. 

"No need!" Xellos laughed, "Now, what's you're first order master?" 

"Master?" 

"You know don't you?" he giggled, "You drank my blood, I took a bit of you're life force, were bound together, you my master, me you're servant." 

"WHAT!?" Ameria cried, "I can't have a mazoku for a servant!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because, because..." 

Ameria had no reason. A couple months ago, she would have said it was against justice, but, she had changed so much staying with Achika-mama, justice just wasn't a good answer. 

"Oh No." Ameria sobbed, and scrunched up into a ball. "Lina-san and the others will kill me." 

Her eyes then shot open, as she felt herself being cradled in Xellos' arms, She thought of pulling away, or slappnigh im or something, but instead pulled her hand up to his shoulder, and cried. 

"It's warm," she thought, "Like when an older brother comforts you." 

"Don't fret Ameria-sama," Xellos smiled, "I'm not around when you don't want me to be around you, but when you want me with you, just say my name, and I'll be there." 

"So, you're my servant?" Ameria asked, looking surprised. 

"That is a secret." 

Ameria thought for a second, and smiled. 

"Xellos-san," she grinned evily, "I ORDER you to never say that line to me again unless told otherwise." 

"You play no fair!" Xellos pouted. 

"I know." 

"Ameria? Are you awake?" Achika asked knocking on Ameria's door. Ameria's eyes shot to the door as it was being opened. 

"Ameria," Achika said opening the door, "Are you awa..." 

Achika smiled, she had thought she heard Ameria talking to someone. But Ameria was laying there under the blanket sleeping. Achika closed the door, and went back to her room. 

* * *

"I can't believe how late I am!!!" Ameria cried running through the street as fast as she could. Xellos was floating beside her. 

"Well you shouldn't have stayed up so late talking to me, and when we did stop talking, you were the one who stayed up an extra few hours soley to just THINK about this." 

"Gimme a break!" Ameria snarled not slowing down in her runnig, "How would you like it if you found out that it was you're job to track down 3 dangerous demons and seal them away? Heck, I don't even know how to seal em away! And we also can't forget those demons servants which I have to get rid of too!" 

"Actually," Xellos replied, "I......" 

"Don't answer that," Ameria quickly said, and ran forward. 

* * *

It was after school, Ameria was runnnig through the woods crying. 

The images were still fresh in her mind, her seeing a new transfer student. Ameria thought she was cute, helped her with an assigment,then before she knew what was going on, Ameria had her teeth in the girls neck and was once again drinking blood. The worse part was, she wanted more. Ameria finally collasped. 

Xellos appeared before her, and sat cross legged next to her. 

"Don't cry Ameria-sama," Xellos soothed, "It was just one human, and it's not like she's dead or anything, you just drank enough to sustain you." 

"Is this how my life's going to be!?" Ameria cried,"Doing favors for people and in return, they give me some of their blood?" 

"They won't die," Xellos repleid, "anyway, after most of the demons are dead and we no longer need a gardian, you're need for blood will be gone. Cause really, too be powerful, a gardian needs other life forces. The life forces of...." 

"Of humans." Ameria sighed. 

"It'll be okay," Xellos said, and took her hand to help her up, "I promise." 

"Arigato Xellos-san," Ameria replied, "Arigato." 

* * *

"This is very good!" Ameria squeeled to Achika, popping another piece of cake in her mouth. Even if Ameria did need blood, it didn't hurt to eat other food for energy too. 

"I knew you'd like it." Achika smiled, "Now, I'm afraid I have some bad news." 

"What is it?" 

"I have to go away for about a week to take care of a dear friend of mine who has caught a cold, so I'm counting on you to take care of the house." 

"No problem Achika-mama!!" Ameria replied, smiling. 

"Also, did you hear what happened to one of the new transfer students to you're school?" Achika asked. 

Ameria stopepd eating, and just stared at the palte. 

"Y...yes." Ameria stutered, "They say she fainted." 

"Well, I'm just glad she didn't die or anything. That would have been very tragic wouldn't it?" Achika stated, as she started to clear the table off. 

"Yes," Ameria whispered, "It would." 

* * *

Xellos lightly tapped Ameria's shoulder. 

"Ameria-chan," he whispered, "Ameria-chan." 

She just whimperred and rolled over. 

"Well, guess there's only one thing to do." Xellos sighed, then put his mouth up to Ameria's ear. 

"AMERIA! GET OUT OF BED!!!!!!!!!" 

"Huh!!??" Ameira screamed and woke up.She looked at Xellos grumpily, grabbed a vase nearby her bed, and smashed it over his head. She then rolled over, and went back to sleep. 

"C'mon! Wake up!" Xellos wailed, trying to pulls her out of bed by the feet, "We got demons to hunt, trouble to cause, WAKE UP!!" 

"I don't wanna!" Ameria yelled, and pulled her head uner a pillow. 

"Look," Xellos whined, "You're precious "Achika-mama" is gone for a whole week! This is the first night, maybe we can get at least one kill before she gets back! Cause you never know, one day she could be waiting for you to come home from school, and poof, a demon that could have been already killed by you comes along and bites her head off." 

"Alright! Alright!" Ameria quickly said, and got out of bed. "Let's go." 

* * *

"How do you know it's here?" Ameria asked. 

"Trust me," Xellos grinned, "I used to know this guy before he became a servant, he loved the ocean just as much as you." 

"Really?" Ameria gasped, "Well, then he doesn't seem so bad. Loving the ocean is a good qaulity!" 

"Um, he has different reasons for loving it." 

"Well, the reasons can't be to far off, does he love it for it's beautiful waves? 

"The magnifesent..." 

"He loves it because he can take people who are swimming in it and drown them." Ameria blinked. 

"Um....okay." 

* * *

"Hmmm? so you're the gardian?" Ameria heard a deep, loud voice snarl. 

She turned, and gasped. 

It was the ugliest thing she ahd ever seen. 

It had a blueish green zombie like tone to it's skin, it's right eye ball was missing, and he had a bunch of sharp, really yellow teeth. It walked foreward. 

"Allow me to introduce myelf," he said, "I'm George." 

"George?" Ameria asked. 

"Yes, George." George replied, and pulled his hand out of his pocket, wich was also holding a very sharp looking object. the object stretched out, and revealed itself to be a sword. 

George jumped into the air, and went toward Ameria, when he was close enough he pulled the sword down as fast as he could, then looked onward as he saw blood splash up. 

Ameria was stunned. Here she was. Xellos had grabbed her and pulled her back before she got hurt. She was safely covered with his left arm, while his right arm was extended, and he had blood dripping from it. Xellos smiled. 

"I greatly advise against you hurting Ameria-chan." Xellos grinned evil. 

George snarled. He then grabbed Xellos's arms and swung him against a wall. 

"I musn't fight back," Xellos thought to himself, "It's the only way she'll learn...I guess." 

George laughed. 

"You're not so strong for a mazoku are you?" 

"It seems I'm not am I?" Xellos replied. 

George took his sword, and stabbed Xellos in the shoulder. 

"Might as well play the part." Xellos though to himself, then screamed loudly as if he were in the most deadly pain ever. 

Ameria's heart stopped. She remembered yesterday. 

"Say Xellos-san," Ameria had asked. 

"Yes?" 

"Are you my friend?" 

"Of course Ameria-sama," he smiled, "You're a very pleasant person to be with." 

"Really?" 

"Yep, it's true Ameria-sama." 

"Say, Xellos-san, don't call me Ameria-sama. Just call me Ameria or somethnig." 

"If that's what you want Ameria-chan." 

"I wish everyone else liked me." Ameria sighed, "They hate me, I know it. Othersie they wouldn't have left me here." 

"They're loss if they don't, you're a wonderful person. And I'm a Mazoku, how often do you hear one of us saying that, ne?" 

Ameria laughed. 

* * *

"Let Xellos-san go!" Ameira screamed, and she ran forward at the monster. 

How it happened, she didn't know. Her neckalce started glowing, and she was wearing a kimono similar to the one her mom once wore. She was also yielding a giant staff with a blade at the end of it. 

George looked at her surprised. 

"What the..." he stuttered. 

Ameria ran forward, and rammed into his side, pushing him away from Xellos. Then she held her hand out, a bunch of blue fire splashed into his eyes, well, the one he had anyway. When he was blinded, she shot the spear forward through his chest. Griting he teeth, she pushed it throught, then yelled, "Demon, I vanquish you!!!" 

A blue light surrounded them. A black star appeared on the demon's forehead, and he screamed as he dissinagrated. 

Ameria then heard someone say, "Good job Gardian,san, good job." 

Ameria then fainted. 

* * *

Everything was blurry when she opened her eyes. So very blurry. 

"What happened," she whispered to a figure that was dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth. 

"You vanquished you're first demon!" A happy sounding Xellos replied. 

Ameria got up, looking surprised. 

"What happened?" she asked, "How did I do that? I could never do that! But I did, how the heck did I know what to do!!!!?" 

"Call it gardian instict," Xellos replied. 

"I guess." 

"And be on gaurd, you coold have gotten hurt yesterdy whn he shot forward at you with that sword." 

"Xellos-san..." Ameria yawned, she wanted to tell him about the voice she heard. But she was also very tired. 

"Yes, Ameria-chan?" 

Xellos looeked at her a second, then smiled, she fell asleep. 

"Well Ameria-chan, you got one demon today, but we have a long way to go." he laughed, "A long long way." 

* * *

####  Author's Notes 

Well, you guys can all thanks Alyson. She was the one who bugged me over and over to do this chapter until I did^_^. And, I'll just explain this now if any of you don't get it. For Ameria, to get blood, she doesn't have to necessarly kill people or anything. She just has to do them favors, help them in some way, then is rewarded with a bit of there blood. Of course, they probably don't think that's a very fair reward now do they? ^_^ But as long as no one dies, Ameria is fine...I guess. 

* * *


End file.
